New responsibility
by HatsuneMiku Chan
Summary: Akane's a princess and Ranma's a prince, and they find out that they've met before. Will Ranma continue to make his mistakes again by calling Akane sexless and a tomboy? Or will he mature and admit he loves her? Lemons later on folks, rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ , It belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Rated M for future reasons.

Status: No lemon, no fluff… Yet.

Akane woke up from the world's most comfortable bed with the silk covers on top due to the brightness that was leaking from the window. She sat up and started stretching while covering her eyes when the brightness got too extreme for them. For a princess, these things were everyday - having to wake up early, restraining yourself from dropping your head on a silk pillow that felt as light as a cloud, and not to mention it caressing your skin.

Everything everyday was the same routine, however, once in a while, Akane would get the chance to escape the kingdom and be adventurous to her heart's content. Unfortunately, today was not the day for that. Today was the day that her father, Soun Tendo, otherwise known as the king of the southern lands, introduced her to her fiancé that she's never met before. According to her father, when Akane was but an infant, him and his friend, King Genma of the northern lands, decided to arrange a marriage between his son and herself.

She wasn't quite eager to meet her fiancé however. Mainly because she wouldn't have the freedom to be able to escape the kingdom, if only once in a couple months or so, and be able to be adventurous on oppose to being in the kingdom all day with her lessons.

It could be worse though. Her sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, have not chosen their fiancés' yet. Though they don't realize yet, but father has already chosen suitors for them. Kasumi would be engaged to Prince Tofu, of the western lands, and Nabiki would be engaged to Prince Kuno, in the northern lands. Good luck with Nabiki, Kuno's going to be a handful.

Akane got up from the bed and put on her fuzzy slippers on and robe and went to go bathe.

She went down the hall and was about to open the door of the bathroom when she heard her father and an unfamiliar voice coming from the other hallway.

"That's great!" I'm glad to hear that, my lord," said the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, isn't it? To think, that just in a few weeks, my youngest daughter would be married to Prince Ranma!" she heard her father say.

"_So his name is Ranma, huh?" _Akane thought. She thought that name was quite… cute, in a way.

"What about Nabiki and Kasumi?"

"Oh, well you know whom they are going to marry! However, we are thinking about them going to the other lands, thinking that Akane and Ranma would take under control this kingdom. Perhaps more power to Prince Kuno and Prince Tofu's kingdoms, however I think its for the best. In the area that they're in, they need a leader. Their kings are soon to be dead, with the disease they've caught."

"Very contagious, I've head. May they rest in peace," the unfamiliar voice finished.

"_I'm going to be married to this Prince Ranma, and us taking care of the kingdom ourselves?! Where's father going to go! He still has the right to be the king! Mother would want him to continue… may she rest in peace. However Akane, be strong! You can do this! Well.. You can. I don't know about this Ranma guy, but you know you can. Whether married or not."_

"Yes, well, very well. I must take lead now, the prince will be in less than an hour. Please, if the princess is not awake, please go wake her," was her father's finishing words, as he left to the main entrance.

"Yes sire!" the voice went.

As Akane was making her way as quickly as she can to the bathroom door, the man saw her.

"Oh! Princess Akane! You're awake! Your father wishes for me to inform you that your fiancé will be here very soon, and to please prepare yourself to introduce properly and to make a good impression," he spoke.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, but what is your name? I don't quite remember seeing you around here…"

"Mousse, Princess. I use to be a guard, but your father made me more of a 'deliver' boy, so to speak."

"Ah, I see. Okay, well thank you for informing me. You may go now."

With that, Mousse was on his way to go back to his original business. Akane went to the bathroom which was expecting her and started washing herself. As she was scrubbing her collarbone, and washing her hair, and shaving her legs, she wondered how Ranma would look like. What was he like? Was he sweet? Was he foul to women, and demeaning? Was he to be loyal, or a cheater? What did he look like? Was he reliable?

The real thing that kept bobbing up and down in her head about Ranma was if he would let her have her freedom of which she so loves and, if she must release that privilege, would he make her stay in the kingdom all day to do nothing but sit around and wait for orders?

This was all driving her crazy. There was a story that her mother once told her before she died. It was the story of the sad, lonely princess.

** 13 Years ago **

" _Mommy! Would you tell me the story again? Oh please mommy!" Akane begged her mother._

"_I've told you many! Which one?" her mother replied, with a grin on her face that could make even the saddest situations somehow brighten up._

"_The one of the lonely princess, of course!"_

"_Oh, alright. Long ago, in a far away kingdom, lived a princess in a big castle, along with her parents, the queen and the king. Now, in every princess story, or just about in all, the princess is a happy girl, and has a happy ending. Not this one, however. You see, when the princess turned 18, the appropriate age for marriage, she would have to marry a prince so that she would rule the kingdom beside the king. Her parents arranged a marriage for her, you see, however she did not love him. Not one bit. This princess loved to escape the kingdom and be free, and roam around the forest and speak to the animals, even though they never spoke back. What the princess really longed for was a friend. Someone to talk to, share secrets with, and have wondrous adventures with. Marriage and a husband was not in the criteria for her, nor did she want it. However, being the laws of the kingdom, the princess would have to marry the prince."_

"_What was wrong with the prince?" Akane always asked, even though she knew the answer anyways._

"_The prince was a cruel, cruel husband indeed. He took away all of the princess's privileges, especially her freedom to roam in the forest. That afternoon, the princess said the two words in which she feared most. 'I do'. That day, everything changed. The princess was now the queen, and the prince was now the king. Together, they would have to work together to make a efficient kingdom and make everyone happy. Which they did, except in among the whole kingdom, there was only one person who would never be happy."_

"_Who was that mommy?"_

"_The princess herself. The king was a marvelous king indeed, but a cruel husband. Whenever someone wasn't looking, he would do bad things to her, in which, when your older, you would understand. However, being your little age, you wouldn't understand and I'm afraid I can't tell you until you're older. Aside from that, he would beat her until she cried._

_One day, the king had to go into war between the northern and southern kingdoms. This was a wondrous day for the queen indeed, however now, she would have to rule herself for a long period of time. Now that the king was gone, she got to go to the forest in which she loved and never touched for 3 long years. All the animals celebrated for her returning, and she talked to them for hours, and hours, and hours. _

_After one year of war, the king came back, however, deeply injured. The king died that same day, but not before he assassinated the queen to die with him."_

_Akane gasped. "Why would he do such a thing?!"_

"_The queen was 8 months pregnant. The king clearly stated to her, that no one else knew, that if he were to die before the birth of his son, he would kill her as well, and there would be no one to rule the kingdom. His legacy would have to live on."_

_Akane thought for a minute. "Wait mommy, you said son. What if it were a daughter?"_

"_You see Akane, women are considered weak. Especially in this time. Only men were wanted, and if it were to be a girl, well… she would have to be killed somehow. No women were wanted. I'm sorry for telling you this, but it still is this way."_

"_Then… why aren't I dead?"_

_When Akane asked, tears rolled down her mother's cheeks. _

"_Don't think like that, Akane, please," her mother pleaded._

"_Okay mommy. I won't," Akane promised._

** Now **

Akane smirked. She never realized it until now, but when she was 5 years old, she didn't know what it meant to be a girl. Not wanted because you were considered weak. The truth was, her father loved Akane and her two sisters, unlike other kings.

Akane wasn't like any other princess though. For starters, she could defend herself other than being needed to be defended for. No, no. Her father insisted in getting guards though, even though it was quite obvious that she didn't need them. Akane trained kenpo and different types of Martial Arts. Also, Akane had a secret weapon as well. If her battle aura were to overcome her, she would almost look like a demon. Her whole body would either turn white and her eyes would glow blue, which was her pure spirit, or if she were very angered, her demon - like side would take over, covering her whole body in a black glowing color, not revealing her clothes or skin color, making her look almost naked, and eyes glowing red.

Fortunately, with the necklace around her necklace which was a pendent of a heart, controls it. If anything were to happen, her pendent had the power to withstand it no matter what.

Without the pendent however, is a whole different story. She would go right out insane, and probably slay millions of innocent people. Put in this perspective: inhaling the gases and being caught in the ash coming down from the volcano that killed the people in Pompeii would be much safer than to be near Akane in this position.

Then, Akane heard a knock on the door, and her senses came back from the daydreaming.

"Akane! Its me- Yuri!" said one of the maids. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course! Come in, its unlocked."

"I'm sorry for intruding, princess, its just that your father sent me to dress you and lavish you in the proper way to present yourself in the first meeting of your fiancé."

Just then, 5 other maids came in and started blow drying Akane's short dark blue hair. One maid got out black eyeliner and started doing Akane's eyes, making them look a bit enlarged, however, very feminine. Another made came in to put some light lip gloss on Akane's lips, making them look kissable, however still natural. Another maid lightly and gently applied mascara to the upper lashes of Akane's eyes, making her look a bit more mature.

The maids then got 8 outfits to choose from, but they all looked rather… daring. That was when Nabiki came in. "Hey sis, so… today's the day, huh? Want to look a bit sexy?" was her first remark.

"Uh.." Akane blushed immensely. "No, that's fine. Thanks sis," the embarrassed Akane chuckled awkwardly and nervously.

"Too bad," Nabiki said.

Just then, Nabiki striped Akane of her towel that was once covering her whole body well, and slipped a black laced bra on her full size C and practically size D bra, and matching panties that suited her curves quite well. Nabiki then slipped on a princess dress, yes, however… pretty short. Almost revealing her panties if she were to bend down.

"There, perfect."

"Na-Nabiki! Are you crazy! I-I-I can't go out there like this!" Akane stuttered. The outfit Akane wore covered her panties fine, however if she were to bend, it would reveal much. It fitted her quite well, and outlined her wide hips and big butt and very much developed chest. It had ruffles on the top, to make her chest look even bigger, and had a huge bow in the back to strap it around the waist, and made her butt look even bigger as well, but was still royal because of the white and blue colors, and because of this, her eyes glimmered a lighter color of brown, perhaps almost blue as well. When Akane looked in the mirror, she no longer looked like a 18 year old, she almost looked 21, if not, 23. Just the body though, her face was flawless and still looked her age.

"Here I come, embarrassment," Akane said lastly.

"Akane!" King Tendo screeched. "Come down sweetheart, I have someone here I'd like you to meet!"

This was it. Akane was going to meet her soon-to-be husband.

Crossing her fingers, she walked downstairs. Stopping at the beginning of the stairs, she saw her father wearing his usual robes that represented the region in their blue and white colors, saying that it usually snows here. He, as usual, sat in his throne, next to the oh, so lonely, empty, queen-less throne. Just across from him, sat a boy, about the same age as her, eighteen, and next to him was King Genma.

The funny thing about being royal is that no one knows about you around the world until you get married or some scandal started. However, even though none of that's happened (at least yet), the Tendos and Saotomes have always been prospering and respecting kingdoms, and always will be.

From the corner of his eye, King Soun saw his daughter, and aside from her rather daring outfit, he approved, and signaled that she would come down.

"Don't worry sis, I'm right behind you the whole way," assured Nabiki.

"Thanks, Nabiki. I owe you one," Akane commented.

Together, the sisters came down the stairs to meet Prince Ranma, and his father, King Genma.

"I would like two to meet my daughter, Akane," Announced the king.

Ranma looked up and blushed immensely and was wide-eyed.

"Akane, meet Prince Ranma, your Fiancé."

When Akane actually looked at Ranma, she was dumbfounded too. She fell in love with his ocean blue eyes, his masculine arms and strong hands and shoulders, his to die for chest which was revealed just a little, which looked like the same attempt Nabiki tried to pull off on her, too look more sexy and seductive and irresistible and what not.

"_I want him. Now. I really do… he's… he's really.. Sexy. I have to admit. Wow, never thought I'd say that about anyone. But, he really is handsome. I really don't mind about this arranged marriage anymore."_

"_Goddamn! She's so fucking gorgeous! I wouldn't mind taking her to the bed… haha," _Thought Ranma.

Ranma had a smirk on his face, a daring one from the hentai images he just imagined in his head.

"Here's the deal," Started both Soun and Genma.

"You two are going to be married in 5 weeks," both of them in unison. "You two will be sleeping in the same bed together, and naked."

Both Ranma and Akane had even wider eyes and blushed even more, if that was even possible.

Neither of them complained though.

"Both of you will shower together, both of you will eat together, both of you will be together in any, and I mean any activates. Fighting will be expected, but that's completely natural. Also, about the bathing together and sleeping together, get use to seeing each other naked because you will be making lots of children for our kingdoms in the near future."

Still blushing and having awkward and embarrassing smiles, both Ranma and Akane agreed to their father's standards and rules, and neither of them even minded.

So what did you guys think? I know its sort of a cliffhanger, but I'll keep you updated! I got bored and I decided to write this. Leave reviews if you want to! Thanks you guys! ~HatsuneMiku Chan


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma ½ he belongs to Rumiko Takashi

** WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS! **

Chapter 2: Getting use to

As she tried on a new dress that her sister, Kasumi, had ordered by a seamstress, she started thinking about her soon-to-be husband, Ranma.

Though their meeting for the first time was no more than a few days ago, she already feels as if she knows him and has meet him before. Perhaps she had… but doesn't remember? Ranma's name wasn't foreign at all to her ears and its not a very common name either.

Akane does remember visiting a village called Nerima though. Though that was long ago, long before she turned 18, and doesn't remember a single thing, other than a boy whom she had forgotten his name, but had always wore a red Chinese shirt or a white shirt with golden cuffs… nah. It couldn't have been him. That boy use to always call her a tomboy anyways, though he was quite charming to her besides the comments made.

The sun was shining, and while one of the maids were taking Princess Akane's measurements, she kept on thinking.

This wasn't foreign either, to be spoiled and only wear the finest of clothes. For some odd reason, Akane was questioning everything about her life. Something just didn't click. She knows that Ranma isn't that unknown to her, and has a strong feeling she's met him before. However, she doesn't remember being treated like a princess exactly. In Nerima, she was treated like a tomboy because of her short hair, however no matter what, she liked it. She enjoyed her freedom in Nerima, but since she went to the northern lands to be a princess, which still didn't make sense to her how she started from a normal girl who loved martial arts to a princess, her freedom had ceased tenfold.

Questions just couldn't stop popping in her head. How did she become a princess? How long was she just a normal person? When did she become a princess? Before, she was a normal girl, going to school, martial arts, freedom. Something she missed the most. However as a princess you have many duties, and the people of your country come first.

She just didn't get it. And she probably never will. So she let it be.

The day was forlorn, and nothing out of the ordinary. The flowers were blooming, father was playing mahjong with King Genma, Kasumi was taking cooking classes, Nabiki was probably proposing a deal somewhere for money, and Akane, as usual, was locked up in her room reading a manga.

Where was Ranma though? She did want to get to know him more, and maybe ask him if he knows her from somewhere too. If he does, it's a good chance that they have met each other before. But of course it could also be one of those 'look-alike' situations.

Akane, wearing her regular clothes that her father usually forced her to wear to show some femininity, ran down the stairs and started to look for the soon-to-be king.

Everywhere she looked, there was no sign of Ranma. She couldn't exactly ask either because then her father would flip asking why she needed to speak with Ranma. She didn't quite understand how her father could be so protective, if even psycho at that when a man came near her for any reason.

He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the garden, he wasn't in his guest room, he wasn't in the living room, he wasn't in the dining room, he wasn't in any of the bedrooms, he wasn't in the library, he wasn't in the rooftop, he wasn't in the cooking classes, he wasn't in the study, he wasn't in the attic, he wasn't in the basement, he wasn't in any of the game rooms, and now lastly, it was time to check the dojo.

As Akane was approaching the dojo, she could already hear the wooden floor creaking with weight. She peeked through the crack of the slide door, only to reveal Ranma wearing only his black undershirt and regular pants. He was doing roundhouse kicks, regular kicks, boxing-like punches in midair, breaking bricks and wood in half or in little bits, and wiping his sweat on his forehead with a towel that laid around his neck here and there.

Oh, how Akane longed to go and practice in the dojo again. However, her father had forbidden it.

** 1 year earlier **

"_Ha-Yah!" Akane's battle yell boomed and bounced from wall to wall in the dojo. "Daddy! Could you pass me those bricks, please?"_

"_Oh Akane, one day your going to hurt yourself with all this training," sighed her defeated father, who passed her the bricks._

"_Never have I hurted myself though!"_

_Not yet, at least, her father thought._

_As Akane was going to break the brick in half, she miscalculated her destination on the brick, and a screech was sent throughout the whole dojo, if not the whole kingdom._

_Akane had broke her hand. For the first time ever, Akane felt weak, and because of this injury and her over protective father, he had forbidden Akane to ever spar, break bricks, or doing any types of training ever again. The princess must stay strong and healthy, in case she had to take over the country and take drastic measures, her father would always remind her._

_*_* Now **

Ranma was lucky. Because he was male, he was considered more powerful in comparison with any female. That's what bothered Akane most. Everyone throughout the whole kingdom doubted that women could ever overpower a man no matter how much they tried. Women are weak, men are powerful. That's just how it was around here, and she was sick of it.

It was getting chilly as a breeze came through, and Akane sneezed.

Immediately, Akane felt a pair of eyes burning at her, and she knew that she had blown her cover. Ranma was now aware of Akane peeping on him training, and blushed a bit on his right cheek.

"Princess?" He questioned.

~*~ Akane's POV ~*~

He was looking straight at me, with curiosity written all over his face. This was… quite awkward. How do I explain I was examining his fighting skills and at the same time, falling for him with his gracefulness in martial arts?

"Uh," I dumbly started. "Yes, its me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd, uh, you know, take a stroll and I saw the light on in the dojo. Sorry, I didn't know you were here, and when I saw…"

I wish I could of changed the story. It doesn't really make sense now that I think about it. If I was just taking a stroll and saw the light on, I could of just saw Ranma and then go on walking minding my own business. This was just plain out stalking in my opinion. Well, not stalking but spying.

"Saw?" He questioned, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I blushed a bit. I think he was on to me.

"Nothing, really. Just thought you came to check me out, as all," With an even bigger smirk on his face.

My face turned from pale, to a bloody red blush. That was kind of why I stayed, because I was checking him out.

"Don't be silly!" I tried to cover up my real reason.

"Don't lie," He had an even bigger grin on his face, however his eyes were compassionate, and had a bit of gladness and softness in it, as if that was what he wanted.

Should I just admit it and get it over with? It's the truth after all.

"Fine, I admit it, I was admiring your gracefulness in Martial Arts," was my final answer.

He started chuckling. "Your cute when you're in denial, you know that?"

This made me blush immensely. "I mean, before, I thought you were uncute, and called you a tomboy, but I hope you know I never meant it."

Tomboy? So… he is that boy from long ago?!

"Wait! You're the guy from Nerima that I met?!" I almost screamed in shock.

"The one and only, Ranma Saotome," As he finished he came by me to lean in really close, almost a millimeter away from my lips, and by this time, he was blushing as much as I was.

"Although, this time, I promise not to let you go so easily, Akane Tendo. I also promise you, that I'll seduce you more than last time, with more effort." He caressed my cheek with his right hand and blew soft, cool air on my ear from his mouth. I felt as if I could just fly from this soft, genuine gesture.

"Ranma, you baka," I giggled and had the same soft expression in my eyes as he did.

~*~Ranma's POV~*~

How could I have ever called her uncute, sexless, and a tomboy? Especially sexless, if anything, she were every opposite of anything and everything I've ever called her.

The prettiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life, turned into the most beautiful young woman that would ever exist in my life. With her brown chocolate soft eyes, to her flawless, pale skin, kissable full pink lips, soft blush on her cheeks, soft crimson blue short hair, broad shoulders, full breasts that would fit my hands perfectly, her wide, but gorgeous hips, and the areas I have not yet seen, are expected to be as perfect as she is.

I never would admit it, but I couldn't live without Akane in my life. The years I wasn't with her, I almost wanted to die. But I knew deep inside my heart, that one day we would be reunited. Its destiny, after all. It just has to be. Why else would my heart race only when I'm with her?

For a couple of minutes, all we did was stare and drown ourselves in each others eyes. Then, I leaned in and kissed her soft, tender lips. Its better than anything I could of ever dreamed of. It felt as if I was dead for my whole life, and I was all of the sudden resurrected by this maiden of beauty.

"Ranma..," I heard her almost moan my name. It was enough to make me hard, and I did my best efforts to hide it. The little things she does to me, it has a big effect on me no matter how small. She then leaned in more to kiss me harder, and before we knew it, I was on top of her, and she was below me, violently kissing each other.

As she caressed my back, I caressed her stomach which was now bare because I lifted her dress a bit, now revealing her panties and stomach, still hiding her breasts. I was going to take this slowly, and maybe, just maybe, she'll break in want and beg for my body.

I slowly nipped her neck giving her teasing hickies, and gently groping her covered breasts. Her soft, tender, but firm breasts felt like heaven for my hands. By now, my errection had been at it's peak, and I was about to lose control, wanting to jam my cock in her, breaking her hymen and claiming her as mine.

But I knew better than that. I knew that it would be painful for her for the first time, and I would have to take this slowly, but it was so damn hard!

Realizing for the first time, Akane was taking off my shirt and untying my pants which were slipping off almost completely if it hadn't been for my errection, which held the cloth in place. "Oh, someone's going on the naughty list this Christmas," I joked.

"Oh, and as if your not going on it too?" She teased back.

This is what I loved about her from minute one. She loved to tease me, and I loved it when she did. We could tell each other anything, though sometimes, in the past, I would always put my foot in my mouth and blurt something out that would always hurt her someway, one way or another. I always had that capability. To hurt her feelings, and it had always killed me inside.

"No, I'm going on the extremely naughty list," I had the seductive smirk on my face."And how are you going on that list?" She questioned with the same smile smacked on her face.

"Like this!" I ripped her dress off and removed her black laced bra and started sucking her right breast while groping the left one which will have the same attention as the right one. Akane was groaning and moaning in ecstasy, panting my name from time to time. This was extremely awesome. Akane tasted so goddamn good! It was almost like a drug, I was getting more and more addicted to sucking them the more I tasted them, and like a drink, getting me even more drunk in my emotion the longer my face was plastered on her chest.

I was going to go insane and thrust myself inside her any second now. I needed to claim her, to mate with her, to make her know that she's mine and no one else's. Don't you know how painful it is for me to have to wait, Akane?

She started moaning even louder when I started going lower and lower down her body, slipping her soaked matching black laced panties and throwing them in the pile along with the shredded dress of hers.

I was turning into an animal.

I dove into her sex and started lapping the wetness. This made her have an orgasm, but I kept on going and while still sucking her clitoris, fingering her, and I absorbed and savored her first orgasm from me and thought of it as a reward.

I was almost going ballistic.

By this time, I inserted two fingers in her, thrusting them in and out showing her no mercy while moving my hot tongue lightning fast up and down her slit.

I was about to remove my pants and thrust myself in her, but she then turned the tables on me boldly.

She practically tackled me and removed my pants and tracing her fingers over my manhood teasing it with butterfly kisses here and there.

"Akane…" a moan slipped out of my mouth. I kept on moaning when she slipped my penis out and started examining it and licking the head and going up and down my shaft. She ripped my boxers off, the same way as her dress. 'Payback' I heard her say almost as a whisper, which made me laugh. She then put her whole mouth, eating up my penis.

I had an orgasm this time, but I refused to cum now. I needed more. I placed both hands on her head and ferociously banged her head up and down my eleven inches, almost choking her. I started feeling her wetness drip down her sex onto my bare legs and scooped it up with my finger and licked it all up.

I wanted all of her.

"Akane.. I'm going to -CUM!" I orgasmed once again and along with Akane too as my semen escaped and dived into her throat.

That's it. I lost it.

Just then, I pinned Akane down and gave her the kiss of a lifetime, almost choking her and engulfing her in my mouth, while raising her legs onto my shoulders and teasing her entrance with my hard on.

Even after I released, I was still hard, and getting harder by the second. Before I knew it, I was already inside her, and just around her barrier.

"Akane… are you sure you want this?" I needed reassurance.

"I'm positive." She kissed me to reassure me. She leaned in even closer and whispered: "Show me no mercy."

With that, I thrusted myself in her, breaking her hymen.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed in sheer pleasure, noticing that Akane and I said that in unison.

"FUCK YES, FUCK YES!" I screech more, almost cracking my voice. I absolutely don't give a fuck if our fathers heard, hell, I wouldn't care if the whole kingdom heard. All that mattered right now was me pleasuring my love of my life, my soon to be wife, Akane Tendo.

Akane was going insane. Her eyes rolled completely to the limit of her eye balls, while sloppering all over herself while her tongue was sticking out. It turned me on even more to see her this way. I showed her no mercy, just as she instructed and gave me permission to. I gave her all of me.

I changed our position into doggy style, where I held both her arms behind her banging myself as hard and fast as I could so I could hear her scream sweet, erotic name she yelled during her orgasm one more time.

She decided to turn the tables again, trying to do the same exact thing I tried on her on me.

I sat with my legs crossed as she was on top of me, tying her legs around my back and her arms locked around my neck.

"Fuck me," She pleaded.

"With pleasure," I devilishly said with my seducing devilish smirk.

She jumped up and down and her breasts were bouncing everywhere, except her left one, which was clinged in my mouth being sucked. I played with the other one, making sure her nipples were always erect, and that her nubs were always red and swollen and filled with my bite marks.

"I'm gonn-gonna cum Ranma!" Akane, with her vibrating voice from her jumping up and down said.

"Same he- Ahh!"

Before I could finish, my semen was already on its way to her womb.

"AHHH!" Akane screamed with pleasure as I kissed her roughly to quiet her.

We both fell to the wooden ground, exhausted to even care if any of our parents were to come in and see us naked.

"I love you, Akane Tendo," I finally spurted out.

"I love you too, Ranma Saotome," She returned the gesture.

~*~ Akane's POV ~*~

It was amazing. Ranma inside me, his throbbing dick inside me, begging to go even deeper inside of me. I went completely insane and my vision blurred, even after when we finished. I could still feel his cum tracing down my inner thigh, spurting out of my pussy. Just then, I felt Ranma in between my legs sucking away the cum clean. I put my index in my pussy to get some cum and started sucking on it. Its intoxicating, I can't get enough of it. Ranma's hot tongue going up and down my slit, sucking on my labia and lips and clit, it was pure, pleasurable and painful mixed, fun.

"Ranma," I giggled, along with my blush on my face. "Yes, my beautiful wife?" He had the soft expression in his eyes again. I saw pure lust and love in his eyes. It was genuine.

"How are we going to get back inside the castle, husband? You tore my clothes apart… not that I minded," I winked at him, causing him to blush more.

"Oh," he chuckled. "I didn't think about that, but I do have an idea."

Before I could object, he was holding me bridal style and he was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, until we finally came into my room.

"Our fathers did say we were to sleep together, right?" He had the devilish grin on his face again.

We were already tucked into the extra-extra large king sized bed, turned off the lights, and I slept in Ranma's bare arms, and he held me by my small, naked waist, for we had slept naked tonight.

"I love you Ranma, with all my heart," I said breaking the silence.

"I love you more, Akane, with all my heart," hugging me tighter.

"I will protect you from anything, I swear. And I'll never, ever, EVER, let you go. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, my love," I finally said.

Before we knew it, we were fast asleep.

So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Please, leave reviews! This is my first story fanfic, and I don't want it to be bad! Thanks so much, and No, this story if far from over, so expect strong, LONG lemons folks ;)

~HatsuneMiku Chan 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Its HatsuneMiku Chan(: Sorry I haven't updated, there's just so much to do! But don't fret- Spring break is just a week away, so I'll have a few chapters more to update, but I may have some cliffhangers now and then so I'm sorry! Please leave reviews, I want to improve in my writing skills as much as possible, plus I love to see what you guys have to say about!

Chapter 3: Waking up with nightmares

The covers of the frigid bed heated the couple whom lay underneath hiding. This was their first night of sleeping with each other, and both made the best of it.

Akane woke up with the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around her protecting her from the cold. She simply adored it. She loved the feeling of being protected, especially from Ranma. She wasn't weak- that was for sure – but she didn't mind feeling somewhat… 'Weak' and needing to have someone protect her from any kind of danger.

She stared for a while, just admiring the shape of Ranma. He was perfect, from his long hair to his toes. She saw all of him, and realizing that, she immensely blushed and turned a tomato red tint on either cheek.

The window was ajar, just enough to let the nipping air creep in even more. She didn't want to get up to close the window, however knowing that Ranma would probably change positions if he got too cold, and that she really didn't want him to move, she decided to get up and swiftly go up to the window and close it, only to slide right back into his arms, before he could even notice.

Ranma shifted a bit, not recognizing the new sensation through his arms. Akane became a tad bit colder than before, intriguing Ranma's touch sense. He fluttered his eyes and had a warming smile on his face. "Ohaoi," Ranma spoke gently, in a sleepy tone. "Ohaoi, Ranma," replied Akane.

Soon, both of them were sitting up and trying to control their blushing cheeks.

Akane was reaching for her nightgown shirt and matching PJ's, as did Ranma. They both dressed in silence, making the situation even more awkward. Akane, not being used to the sight of seeing Ranma dress, blushed and closed her eyes.

"You know Akane," Ranma started, while slipping on his boxers. "You don't have to cover your eyes. I'm your fiancé and you can see me naked. I don't mind – trust me." He had that seducing smirk on his face again. Akane peeked through her hands that were covering her eyes and nodded.

**Scene change: The dining room**

Akane looked at her plate and played with her food. She couldn't stand the silence. Across the table was Ranma, being as bored as she was. Her father was on her right, as the same to Ranma's father. Nabiki finished her breakfast early, so she was dismissed. Kasumi excused herself to go clean the dishes, even though they had maids to do that. Soun and Genma decided to go play Pai Sho, leaving the couple behind themselves. They both sat in silence, until Akane broke the silence.

"I had a weird dream last night," she started. She got Ranma's attention and he paid close attention.

"What happened in the dream?" He asked. The silence returned. Not much of a silence, more like an extended pause. It was way longer than what it should have been.

Akane pointed at the pendent of a heart that was on her neck. "You see this necklace?" she resumed. "Without it, I can't control my dark and light side." This made Ranma utterly confused. What was she talking about?

"A long time ago, I was supposedly cursed at birth or I was just born like this. Both of these were the two sides of the story that my mother and father told me. I believed the one mother told me, the one of me being cursed with it considering witches are everywhere around the perimeter of the kingdom. Anyways, in this dream, my pendent shattered for no reason. My dark side went berserk and I couldn't control it and I slaughtered millions of innocent people. My light side tried to overcome my dark side, but it was engulfed into the darkness. Bottom line is, I killed everyone that I loved. I'm so afraid Ranma. My dream could come true. It's not like it can't happen- because it can, therefore I'm scared. It can happen at any time, any place as long as this pendent is broken."

"Akane, don't worry. That's not going to happen. I made an oath that I would protect you from anything, even from yourself. Besides, it's just a dream- hell a nightmare- that's not going to come true. I guarantee it."

Akane comprehended her dream in her head while Ranma was finishing his breakfast. _"I honestly don't think it was a dream,"_ Akane thought. _"It was more like… a vision." _

Akane slumped in her chair and then excused herself. Ranma sat there worrying about Akane. There was something different today. Today she seemed more serious and sympathetic. Her personality shifted.

Akane laid on the king sized bed and pushed her cheeks against the silk pillows. _"I don't want to be a murder," _she started to think. _"All those people… dying in the hands of their somewhat ruler. They're protector – savior! I'm supposed to be their role model- a princess; not a dictator or murder."_

Akane sat up and clasped both her hands together making a clap sound. "Ranma's right Akane," she started to talk to herself. "It's just a nasty dream. The chances it would happen in real life are very, very slim."

Akane yawned and covered her yawning mouth with one hand, while stretching the other upward. She was exhausted somehow, even though no physical challenge was motioned today.

"Just a little nap," were her final words, and she laid on the bed and was fast asleep.

"Please! Princess Akane, spare us!" screeched a villager mother with her infant. Akane lifted her clawed hand and slayed the mother and infant into shreds until there was nothing but blood. The village was painted in orange, red, and yellow colored fires, ashy streets and demolished houses, and blood stained everyone. The streets were no longer filled with children riding bikes and playing hopscotch. They were now filled with the bodies of the children whom once roamed freely.

"Someone, help!" another women whom was now in the hands of the demon screamed in terror. Akane's hand covered the poor woman's whole head, and with one swift squeeze of her hand, the woman's head was popped like a grape in between two fingers with just enough pressure. The woman's body first fell to its knees, and then finally collapsed at once.

The kingdom was on fire and was burning quickly until there was nothing but the remains that were stained to the ground to be forever lost in the wind.

"Akane! Akane! Wake up Akane!" she heard Ranma's voice. _"Ranma?"_

Akane shot up and gasped with the realization that she was back to her senses-back to sanity. In front of her she saw Ranma with a puzzled face and with worry written all over his face. He was very concerned about what Akane dreamt of, and was thinking about calling a doctor or something.

"Akane, dear God thank goodness you're okay," was Ranma's final remark, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm fine, really!" Akane replied, with a half smile. However, Ranma knew that behind that fake smile was fear. Why was she dreaming of these things all of the sudden? What's going on?

Before they knew it, it was well past dark, so they decided to call it a night.

So how'd you like it? Was it good? Please have some reviews!

~HatsuneMiku Chan


End file.
